


7 Moments of Love (English Version)

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Translation, Translation Available, like 1 percent angst and 99 percent fluff, translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: A small text collection about different stages/moments of Natsu's and Gray's relationship. Just pure fluff.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7 Moments of Love (German Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023687) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie). 



> Hey guys!  
> So this is a fic that was written for the project "7 stages of our Love" from my german fic-writer community. The goal was to sketch the lovestory of a pairing of our choice but each chapter had to be written under a certain topic. These topics could be in any order and they were:  
> \- fingertips  
> \- books  
> \- snow  
> \- lips  
> \- scars  
> \- flowers  
> \- eyes
> 
> If you read carefully you know I'm german and therefore not a native speaker. This is also my first attempt at an english translation/an english fic, so grammatical errors are likely. If there is something really not understandable language wise you can write that in the comments and I'll try to correct that.  
> For my fellow germans out there: I posted this fic also in german on fanfiktion.de (link is in my profile) and here on AO3 (Link is above), so you can but don't have to read it here in english.

He hated the winter, had always hated the cold. As fire-dragonslayer it was in his nature to rather bathe in the warm rays of sunshine of a summer day then to be exposed to the cold. But there was one thing that Natsu liked about the winter: The snow.

It wasn’t as he could join the others in the winter fun – building a snowman or getting involved in a snowball fight was a hopeless endeavour with his body temperature – but he still could admire the beauty of the white scenery. The white snow reminded him of Gray, of his pale skin, which looked so incredible soft, and of his ice magic, which by now he had seen nearly as often as his own. And no matter how often he get worked up over it or made fun of it, he had learned to love the beauty of the ice-make magic – just like Gray, even though he hadn’t have much hope that his secret crush would ever return his feelings. Not that he planned to ever reveal these to him... No, he would just admire him awhile longer from afar and seek his proximity through fights.

A small smile appeared on Natsu’s face when Gray’s happy laughter was blown over to him while he frolicked in the newly fallen snow with the other guild members.

Maybe the winter wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Fingertips

It has been two days since Gray and Natsu finally confessed their feelings for each other – two days since they were together. And Gray couldn’t be any happier. He had always felt helpless when it came to the topic of love, had felt unsure since he lost his family and Ur to Deliora, was scared to again lose someone he loved, scared to lose Natsu, so he had desperately tried to cork up his feelings for the fire-breather deep inside him. But Natsu had swept in his life like a firestorm, had teared his barricades down without remorse and had taken his heart, unwilling to give it back.

Gray had always thought that Natsu was like an inferno, a firestorm that breaks every obstacle, a conflagration that would spread over everything in his surroundings and burn Natsu’s kindness in the hearts of people.

But now he realized that Natsu could also burn like a warm ingel that smelt like home or like a bonfire that would afford warmth, light and safety in a cold night.

At the moment, Natsu was in bonfire-mode. Gray couldn’t help the content sigh as Natsu’s fingertips gently wandered over his body. They had been cuddling together on the couch for an hour now and neither of them was in the mood to change this in the near future.

It started with Natsu’s fingertips tracing his facial features, for a while Natsu had just caressed his cheek and had eventually wandered farther south. His fingertips had stroked his neck, had crawled his nape for a few minutes before going down his back and now drawing gentle circles on his lower back. Gray was just laying nestled against his breast and enjoyed the caress half dozing while a warm feeling spread in him.


	3. Books

A small smile crept on Natsu’s lips while he observed his boyfriend Gray. It wasn’t a secret that the dragonslayer – the ball of energy that he was – had little use for books, since reading meant sitting still for hours. He had thought that it would be the same for Gray, but since they were together Gray was constantly surprising him with things he hadn’t known about him. Like the fact that Gray, if time allowed and if he wasn’t feeling like the chaos of the guild, could indeed appreciate a good book. And Natsu had learned something else: He loved watching Gray read.

The different expressions his boyfriend made while reading fascinated him and Natsu could spend hours studying Gray’s facial features while he was completely absorbed in the world of the book.

But even more he loved the moments when Gray would look up from time to time, give him a gentle smile and briefly exchange loving looks before returning to the printed pages and Natsu would continue to study his face.


	4. Flowers

It was Natsu's birthday, his first birthday since they were a couple, and Gray never would’ve thought it would be so hard to find a suitable present for his boyfriend. Natsu wasn’t a person who made much of objects, for him, gestures and intentions behind a gift had always been more important.

His scarf meant so much to him because he got it from Igneel, not because it had magical powers or looked good on him. His house wasn’t so crowded because he liked the things so much, but because of the memories they contained. In the end, Gray could probably give him everything, as long as he meant well and it would be enough for Natsu, but Gray had higher expectations for himself. But he hadn’t been able to find anything Natsu could use, and so he had finally decided to stay with gestures.

A home-cooked meal and a dinner for two, without being disturbed by their friends, as was often the case, would undoubtedly go down well with Natus, Gray was sure of that. But he also didn’t want to stand there empty-handed, which brought him to his present situation.

His friends had been keeping Natsu busy in the guild for a while while he was preparing the meal. Happy had finally led a blindfolded Natsu to Gray's apartment and had left them alone. The ice-mage had guided Natsu into the kitchen – the smell had long since revealed for Natsu the part with the food, anyway – and after an impatient whine he gave him permission to finally remove the blindfold.

“Again, Happy Birthday, Natsu!“, he said with a blush as he handed him his present.

It took a moment for Natsu to take in everything and to be moving again after standing stock-still and with wide eyes from surprise. But then, with a broad smile on his face and as red as Gray, he accepted the pink ice flowers his boyfriend held out to him.

Gray knew Natsu found the pungent scent of flowers hard to bear, so he had created ice flowers with a combination of colour, his ice and Freed’s letter magic that wouldn’t thaw so easily and would match the colour of Natsu’s hair.

He had been quite nervous, this present seemed rather cheesy for them, but when he saw the happy glint in Natsu's eyes, he knew it had been a good choice.


	5. Lips

Natsu knew from the beginning that Gray had problems with showing affections in public. After he had opened his heart to Natsu and had engaged in their relationship Natsu was pleasantly surprised that in private Gray could be very cuddly, he liked to cuddle on the couch or the bed and to exchange heated or gentle kisses. As long as they were by themselves it wasn’t a problem for him, but in public... it was a different matter. His insecurities with the topic of love coudn’t just vanish overnight, Natsu had been aware of that.

But he wouldn’t be Natsu if he had just given up. He quickly realized that Gray made no effort to fight against his affections, he didn’t have a problem when Natsu gave him a kiss in the guild or when he hold his hand when they sat beside each other at a table, he just didn’t initiate something like that – at least in the beginning.

It had needed time and lots of encouragement from Natsu for Gray to open up more and more and to become more secure with the situation. He probably would never be as open with it than Natsu but the dragonslayer didn’t care.

They were rare, but by now they were there: Little gestures from Gray which were so tender that it was blatantly obvious for everyone what the ice-mage felt for Natsu. Here a hug, there holding hands and there lying his head on the shoulder. But Natsu’s favourite were the kisses Gray sometimes gave him. Light butterfly kisses on his cheeks or spread over his neck, longer but equally gentle kisses on his hair or his forehead and tender kisses on his mouth. They were rare, but all the more precious and Natsu loved and appreciated every single one of them.

He loved the feeling of Grays chilled lips on his warm skin, loved it how sometimes they would be light as a feather and could barely be felt and sometimes so overflowing with feelings that Natsu couldn’t tell up from down anymore. He loved Gray’s lips on his own, when they would move in unison.

Their common path had definitely not been easy, it was already marked by ups and downs and in the future there would also be obstacles in their way. But when Natsu felt two arms around him from behind and cool lips on a piece of his neck which wasn’t covered by his scarf, he knew that it was and would always be worth it.


	6. Scars

Injuries weren’t new for Natsu and Gray. For magicians who regularly had to fight monsters and magicians from dark guilds they were almost part of everyday life. But this didn’t change the cold feeling in his heart when Gray switched the bandages around Natsu’s wounds.

They were together for little over a year now and Gray had seen his boyfriend injured countless times since then and before that, but the fear of losing those that were the most important to him still lurked in his heart and created a lump in his throat at the thought that he almost lost Natsu.

It had been close, way too close. There would have been only a few inches missing and the attack would’ve hit Natsu’s heart instead of only his side. By now the wound was healed nicely but there would be a scar remaining. Another scar on Natsu’s body that would always remind him that he could lose his boyfriend, his beloved fire-breather, his everything any time.

He paused in his movements when a hand was placed on his trembling hands and he looked up just to look in Natsu’s understanding, loving eyes.

“I’m here. I’m fine. We’re fine.”

A grateful smile crept on Gray’s face, the cold in his body now less icy and intense than before.

Their scars wouldn’t just remind them of what they almost lost, but also that they had survived, that they lived and that they were fine. They were a proof of their strength and gave them a chance to continue to look together towards the future.


	7. Eyes

It had been years since they had confessed their feelings. Years full of joy, years full of pain. Years full of luck and years full of suffering. Years, in which they had won many things but lost nearly as much, too. Years, that had only welded them closer together.

They were reminded often enough that that, what they had, wasn’t something to take for granted, that their relationship and their love towards each other was something worth fighting for, something you had to hold on to and couldn’t be valued highly enough.

Natsu and Gray knew what life could threw at them, but because of this they enjoyed these peaceful moments all the more. Moments of togetherness they spent peaceful at home. Moments like this, when they just lied in bed together and looked each other in the eyes. Moments when olive-green met night-blue. Moments when they lost themselves in each other’s eyes.

They could lie like that for hours and study the fine colour gradations of their irises while their fingers interlaced with each other or their hands caressed gentle and lazy each other’s bodies.

They knew, these moments of total peace were precious, because their breaks were rare and would never last long.


End file.
